A Dream for Nobody
by Raiba
Summary: What Happens when Harry Potter is killed and never comes back. A renegade Nobody causes havoc for Xehanort's plans. The words fall into chaos as Xyrrah learns his place and finds that his new freedom comes with challenges great and small.


I am back once again, trying out a new idea. This is a Kingdom Hearts Harry Potter crossover.

I hope you all enjoy it.

Please read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

"Avada Kedavra!" The sound of the vile curse filled Harry's ears as the sickly green bolt arched towards him. Harry Potter died.

A twisted grin spread across Lord Voldemort's face. "You, half-giant, pick up the carcass." With a wave of his hand, the dark wizard gestured to the outline of the castle. "My friends, let us gift the Hogwarts with its savior."

* * *

The sobbing half-breed with a corpse held in his arms greeted the sights of many witches and wizards within the courtyard of Hogwarts. A flash of green enveloped Hagrid. He fell to the cobblestone ground, dead and from his arms rolled the body of Harry Potter. Shouts of "Hagrid," rang throughout the courtyard. Students who knew the gentle half-man knew he did not deserve such a fate. From behind the body of Hagrid stood the feared Dark Lord.

"Look at your lifeless champion. He, who was prophesized to save you, has fallen. What can you say, what can you do. I am The Lord." Voldemort proclaimed as he stepped over Hagrid's body, his gaze swept across the carnage around the courtyard.

From within the crowd of witches and wizards a voice rose to challenge the proclaimed Lord. "You are no lord! There will always be someone to challenge you!"

Voldemort as he gazed toward the voice in the crowd opened his mouth to speak; however, from his lips was torn a silent scream, Voldemort stumbled from his position. From within the halls came running a young man with a sword covered in blood: slowly dissolving from the blade. Behind him a rather stout woman ran forwards and cried out in anguish. From the crowed the voice that had spoken, another young man with red hair raced forward.

Ron charged forward; attempting to use Voldemort's momentary pain. Casting spells, curses, and jinxes all in the hope that he could disarm and injure The Dark Lord.

Neville seeing Ron's charge, with the assistance of Molly and a few other brave students, positioned himself on the opposite side of Voldemort. They fought through the remaining, disarming and incapacitating the remaining Death Eaters, who guarded vigilantly their Lord.

Voldemort let loose a stream of fiendfyre: disintegrating the body of the friendly half-giant. The concentration required for the fire split Voldemort's focus. Ron's arm caught the raging fires of chaos, slowly burning away, his scream fades into the night as his body immolates. His scream caused Voldemort's concentration to break slightly and only for a moment. Neville in that moment, swung the Sword of Gryffindor, slashing a shallow insignificant cut into Voldemort's arm.

Voldemort caught by surprise, halts his raging inferno. He looks momentarily at the wound on his arm, he looks upon Neville with fury in his eyes. "How dare you!" He raises his wand, held in the wounded arm, 'Avada Ked- ". The wand drops from his hand, his eyes widen. He clutches his chest. Upon his hand and neck black veins are visible. "NO!" Voldemort stumbles backwards. Tripping on rubble he falls. " _CRACK" …_ The sound of Voldemort's head striking stone resonates throughout the silent courtyard. The menace of Magical Britain lays upon the stone courtyard of Hogwarts, dead.

* * *

In the days following the "Battle of Hogwarts" funerals are held for the fallen. The Weasleys lament over the deaths of Fred, Ron, and Harry. Trials against supporters, new and old, of Voldemort are carried out. Those with money or those who spoke against other supporters obtained a lighter sentence, all others were condemned to Azkaban under the protection of wizarding guards. A statue dedicated to the fallen wizards and witches is erected in place of the "Fountain of Magical Brethren" in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, Harry Potter is featured as a figure-head leading warriors against Voldemort.

The funeral of Harry Potter was a grandiose and tragic affair. The whole of Magical Britain attended, both friend and foe alike. Those who despised Harry attend just as those who adored him. Hogwarts on this day is seen as neutral ground, a somber occasion. The Great Hall of the ancient castle was expanded to hold the uncountable masses of people. A podium was erected in front of the many spectators. A deceptively composed Minerva McGonagall approaches the podium somberly. She stands in front of the gloom ridden audience and begins to speak.

"This is a tragic day, we are gathered in memoriam for those who fell to that terrible monster. Voldemort, was slain, but the cost was high. We lost allies, friends, and worst of all family. Lost to us was a member of our family at Hogwarts, Professor Hagrid." Minerva looked as if she was about to lose composure but restrained herself. "He was an amazing man, a kind and caring person. He cared for his students and his creatures alike. Gentle and full of good advice for anyone who would listen, his door was open to all." McGonagall spared a glance to a quietly weeping Madame Maxine. Continuing with her speech, "bravery is gift, a gift that was given to Ronald and Fred Weasley. They fought valiantly against the forces of evil that plagued this castle. Wonderful and light hearted were they, their spirts will continue on with their parents, their bothers and sister." She looked over to the remaining Weasley brood, George looks on with a vacant expression, Ginny teary eyed, and Molly flees the room as to not disturb the rest with her wails of despair. "Nymphadora and Remis Lupin, gave their lives together. Powerful alone and yet neigh unstoppable together. Their legacy lives on." Minerva wipes away a tear from her eye with a black lace handkerchief. She chokes back a small sob as she proceeds with her eulogy.

"We lost an icon, a legend, and the man who made it possible to kill the monster, Voldemort. Harry Potter, from the time he was a baby, had his name known throughout the world. He was the first to survive the dreadful killing curse. Every year while he attended this school he forged himself in the fires of adversity, he faced Voldemort almost every single year. Each year he learned, he fought, he played. Harry Potter was a boy forced to grow up faster than any child should." A tear rolls down her face, "he was exceptionally talented but refused to show his nature. In his third year he learned a charm that most adult wizards cannot claim to cast, in his fifth he taught a group of students how to defend themselves. I wonder what he could have done if he had ever reached his ultimate potential. I believe he could have been greater than even Albus Dumbledore. We will never know; his life was spent in constant struggle with Voldemort and in the end, he sacrificed his own life to give us an opportunity."

A precession of raised lit wands began walking towards the Black Lake. The wands are lit in a myriad of reds, golds, blues and greens. Once at the lake, McGonagall stands next to a pile of wood near the edge of water. She transfigures the wood into an ornate river boat. Within the boat lies roses of crimson, gold, turquoise, and emerald. The boat is charmed then to float into the lake. Raising her wand, the masses following, she releases an arcing bolt of magic that impacts the flowers in the boat. It bursts into an iridescent flame, consuming the boat gluttonously. The other wands raised shot off sparks to commiserate, to acknowledge those who died.

Rain begins to fall.

* * *

Eyes of emerald open. A name comes to mind. Xyrrah.

* * *

Hello all. Now I know this is a new story, but I could not help myself. With the release of the Kingdom Heart III trailers, I had far too many ideas in my head. This actually started as a way to explain Xehanort's time travel. I have not abandoned any of my stories. I am just extremely busy, sorry.

Please review. As always, thank you. Raiba.


End file.
